Although, as a method of carrying out monetary settlement, such as a payment of an expense associated with a product purchase, there are conventionally a method of using regular bills and coins as they are and a method of using various magnetic cards, such as a credit card, a debit card, and a prepaid card, or a non-contact portable device, such as a non-contact IC card and a portable telephone with a non-contact IC, the former has problems of an increase in transaction costs associated with the necessity of change, an increase in a risk of being stolen, no applicability directly over a network, and the like, and the latter has problems of applicability only with magnetic cards and particular portable telephones, applicability only at a location provided with a dedicated reader for a non-contact portable device, no applicability to giving and receiving money between individuals, and the like.
In contrast, there have been conventionally techniques of achieving monetary settlement using a calling or communication function of a portable telephone or a fixed line telephone as follows.
(1) In Conventional Technique 1 (Non-Patent Literature 1), a depositor logs in by making a call from a touchtone telephone to a center of a bank and inputting an identification number (ID) and a personal identification number (PIN), and further inputting a number of a random number table on the backside of an ATM card to enable a desired transaction after that.
(2) In Conventional Technique 2 (Non-Patent Literature 2), an account is specified by inputting a telephone number of a portable telephone of a recipient from an application dedicated to transfer of a portable telephone to enable transfer to the account.
(3) In Conventional Technique 3 (Patent Literature 1), although a transfer processing device is arbitrary, in the event that a transferee is unprecedented, it is enabled to alert by making a call to a portable telephone of the transferor from a server.
(4) In Conventional Technique 4 (Patent Literature 2), by presenting a transfer history of telephone banking as guidance, it is enabled to transfer securely and conveniently to a transferee in the past.
(5) In Conventional Technique 5 (Patent Literature 3), it is enabled to transfer without going to a financial institution by making a call from a telephone connected to a terminal provided with an ID card reader to a host of a bank for connection, by inserting an ATM card of an account to withdraw a cash therefrom into an ID card reader to send the information, and also by inputting transferee information from a telephone or inserting an ATM card of a transferee account into an ID card reader to send it.
(6) In Conventional Technique 6 (Patent Literature 4), by registering information to identify a transferee and a transferee ID to a transferee file from a transfer terminal in advance to send the transferee ID from a touchtone telephone, it is enabled to transfer while specifying information to identify a transferee.
(7) In Conventional Technique 7 (Patent Literature 5), by sending a telephone number (caller ID) of a portable telephone as an ID from a terminal to a server and by sending the caller ID by calling from the portable telephone to the server, and if the ID matches with the caller ID, the server allows the terminal to log in and can provide a service.